Stand by you
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: -OneShot- Há momentos que tudo que precisamos é de alguém ao nosso lado. NejiTen -com spoilers de alguns capítulos recentes do mangá-


_Eu achei engraçado e curioso ao mesmo tempo o Kishimoto colocar justo uma das kunoichis novatas que menos aparece na história pra gritar com o Naruto depois que ele se encontrou com o Sasuke. _

_Tenten (que eu adoro de paixão) acabou virando alvo de piadas tipo "a Tenten ESBRAVEJOU, corram pras montanhas, 2012 está chegando!". Não a culpo, culpo o Kishimoto -q_

_E justo por achar engraçado e curioso fiquei pensando porque justo ela, que parece tão à margem da história, teve essa reação. E aí surgiu essa fic NejiTen, porque eu me divirto horrores escrevendo sobre eles n.n Apesar de ser mais um fic boba pro meu hall das fics bobas, acho que ao menos agradável de ler ela está XD_

_E a música no início é graças a uma incrível coincidência que deu nome a essa fic, que até o momento que eu a upei aqui, ainda não tinha um título. Tanto o título da música como a letra completa (se puderem conferir) se encaixam assustadoramente na história. MEDO XD_

_E agradecimentos especiais à Milloca Pipoca (minha mais nova companheira fanfiqueira, LOL) por ler a fic em primeira mão, ajudar no final e me dar a luz para o título :D  
_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Neji e Tenten pertencem ao tio Kishi, o moço sem coração que deixa os casais no ar, enquanto os fãs se estapeiam. Mas a gente ama ele, né? /apanha

* * *

_**Oh, Why you look so sad?**_  
_(Oh, porque você parece tão triste?)_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_  
_(Há lágrimas nos seus olhos)_

_**Come on and come to me now**_  
_(Venha aqui e venha comigo agora)_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_  
_(Não tenha vergonha de chorar)_

_**Let me see you through**_  
_(Deixe-me ver você por inteiro)_

**_Cause I've seen the dark side too_**  
_(Porque eu já vi o lado escuro também)_

_**I'll stand by you**_  
_(Eu estarei com você)_

_**I'll stand by you**_  
_(Eu estarei com você)_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_  
_(Não deixarei ninguém te machucar)_

_**I'll stand by you**_  
_(Eu estarei com você)_

_**(I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahhhhhh que raiva, que raiva, que raiva!

- Não estou te reconhecendo Tenten, já é a quinta vez que você soca essa pilha de madeira hoje.

A kunoichi não deu muitos ouvidos ao seu colega de time. Com mais um resmungo, tirou uma kunai da bolsinha na sua cintura e a atirou na árvore próxima, acertando a junção entre duas nervuras do tronco com uma precisão cirúrgica.

Neji permaneceu imóvel com os braços cruzados e os olhos baixos, encostado na mesma pilha de madeira que a morena havia acabado de socar. Desde que Naruto havia reunido os ditos "novatos" para deixá-los a par da sua conversa com Sasuke, Tenten parecia estar prestes a explodir. E já sem os outros companheiros shinobis por perto, essa tensão estava ainda mais evidente.

_-Flashback- _

_O som da até então voz calma de Naruto foi cortado por um barulho alto e grave, que assutou a todos os presentes._

_- Então você quer lutar com o Sasuke sozinho?? E acha que vamos concordar com isso?? – era Tenten, a responsável pelo soco na madeira empilhada que produziu o tal barulho, que gritava com o Uzumaki._

_Seguiu-se uma sequencia de perguntas as quais Naruto respondeu escorregadio como um sapo. E sem muitas explicações, deixou o grupo para trás. E uma Tenten quase possessa querendo torcer o seu pescoço._

- E eu não sei como você consegue ficar calmo, Neji! Nem quando o Naruto estava enrolando a gente você se mexeu, devia ter acertado um kaiten nele para obrigá-lo a falar!! – ela gesticulava com força.

- Calma Tenten, não havia necessidade de kaiten nem nenhum tipo de golpe ali para fazer o Naruto falar... ele falou o que achava que devia dizer a nós e ponto final. Ele sabe que nossas intenções com o Sasuke não são a melhores e com certeza não nos falaria nada que pudesse prejudicar o Uchiha.

- Como se o Sasuke já não estivesse prejudicado o suficiente! – ela se virou, jogando outra kunai na mesma árvore.

- Acho melhor parar com essas kunais, Tenten, antes que você mate algum desavisado. – Neji havia ativado seu byakugan e visto que a morena havia atingido um pequeno besouro no tronco na árvore.

- Tá, tá, eu paro... – ela passou então a andar de um lado para outro, parecendo impaciente.

- Desde que tivemos essa conversa com o Naruto você ficou estranha, Tenten. Tem certeza que não quer falar sobre isso?

Ela não respondeu.

- Tudo bem então. – Neji finalmente desencostou da pilha de madeira e descruzou os braços – Vou para casa, tenho umas coisas para resolver e...

- Espere. – a voz da morena saiu baixo até demais, mesmo para os padrões daquele dia estranho.

- O que foi?

- Neji... me diz... que tudo isso é um sonho... ou um pesadelo maluco que estamos vivendo... eu não sei mais o que pensar... – ela parou de andar na frente de Neji.

- O que quer dizer?

- Um ninja abandona Konoha, se junta com um outro ninja renegado da pior espécie, quase mata seus ex-companheiros de time, arranja uma crise sem precedentes no mundo inteiro, praticamente começa uma guerra... e ouvimos do que se diz melhor amigo dele que vai lutar sozinho com ele! Que não é pra nos metermos! O mundo está desabando à nossa volta e tudo o que o Naruto diz é "eu resolvo, confiem em mim!" O que é isso??? – Tenten falou quase sem respirar, mexendo os braços, nervosa.

- ...Tenten... não sei se vai gostar do que vou lhe dizer, mas... eu acho que ele pode estar certo.

- O QUÊ? COMO Neji, COMO ele pode estar certo... por isso você não disse nada, não o pressionou?

- Eu preferi deixar ele falar. Para ver se ainda era o Naruto que eu conhecia. E devo dizer que ele continua o mesmo.

- Como assim?

- Quando estávamos na missão de resgate ao Sasuke, disse ao Naruto que seus olhos eram melhores que os meus. E ponderando a discussão de hoje, acredito que continuam dessa forma. Naruto sempre conseguiu ver algo além nas pessoas, algo que nem todos conseguem enxergar. Se ele está insistindo dessa forma com o Sasuke, com certeza ele está vendo algo no Uchiha que nem o meu byakugan seria capaz de ver.

Tenten ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Não dá... eu não consigo... – ela passou a mão direita na cabeça de um jeito nervoso.

- O que você não consegue?

- Pensar desse jeito que você está pensando... acreditar assim... as palavras de Naruto são muito bonitas... o jeito determinado dele, até cabeça dura de vez em quando é bem legal, porque parece que ele não se abala com nada, nem quando tudo conspira contra ele... mas eu não consigo ser assim... não consigo acreditar no que ele acredita, não consigo ver as coisas assim... não consigo nem imaginar o que seria se...! – ela parou de repente.

- Não consegue imaginar...? – Neji perguntou calmamente.

- Nada, nada, esquece! – a morena abanou as mãos mais nervosa ainda.

- Tenten – o Hyuuga cruzou os braços novamente – não vamos sair do lugar se você continuar assim...

- ...Ahhhhhhh! – ela respirou pesadamente – Quer saber? Eu não consigo imaginar se fosse você nessa situação, pronto falei! – ela se virou para não olhar para Neji.

- O que quer dizer "comigo nessa situação"?

- Ahn... se fosse você... que tivesse saído da vila e causado todos esses problemas... eu não consigo imaginar o que eu faria... – Tenten respondeu com voz baixa.

- Hum... – respondeu Neji como quem quisesse ouvir mais sobre o assunto.

- Eu já tentei me colocar no lugar do Naruto, tentar entender porque ele faz isso... mas não adianta, eu não sou do time 7, acabo achando que ele deveria resolver o problema do jeito mais fácil... só que tudo muda quando eu penso que isso poderia acontecer com o nosso time... se fosse eu no lugar do Naruto e você fora da vila como uma ameaça... eu acho que não saberia o que fazer. É isso. – ela completou ainda sem olhar para o Hyuuga.

- Então você estava pensando se teria coragem de me matar ou se apoiaria a minha morte como forma de resolver o problema de uma vez por todas... – Neji concluiu tranquilamente.

Olhou para as costas de Tenten, que tremeram com essas últimas palavras. Foi alguma coisa que ele disse?

- Tenten...? – ele suavemente pôs a mão no ombro da kunoichi, que se virou ainda de cabeça baixa, mas não podia disfarçar que estava com os olhos marejados.

- O que f...

- Nem... b-brinque com... uma coisa dessas... Neji... – a voz da morena estava embargada – Não dá... s-sequer pra cogitar essa possibilidade... – ela passou as costas da mão em um dos olhos – Não consigo imaginar... dói s-só de pensar que... apoiar q-que te... ou então eu mesma te mat... ah! – ela pôs as duas mãos no rosto e deixou as lágrimas caírem.

Não era comum ver Tenten chorando. Aliás, Neji achava que essa era a primeira vez que a via chorando abertamente na sua frente. E se sentia estranho porque de certa forma era por sua causa. Não pelo o que havia dito, mas sim porque ela se preocupava com ele.

Estava explicado o porquê de Tenten ter andado tão nervosa nos últimos dias. Eles estavam em missão quando a vila foi quase totalmente destruída e ao voltarem deram de cara com Hinata entre a vida e a morte. Em seguida foram colocados à par de todos os novos imbróglios com a Akatsuki e Sasuke. E por último, Naruto volta à vila com mais problemas do que soluções. Some-se a isso o fato de que a morena começou a pensar o que ela faria caso fosse Neji o com a cabeça à prêmio no mundo ninja. Isso acabou por consumir o seu equilíbrio, o que fez com que ela tivesse uma reação completamente atípica na reunião com os novatos.

Não que todos os outros novatos estivessem totalmente tranqüilos. Várias vezes Neji viu o time 10 cochichando nervoso pelas ruas de Konoha, especialmente Ino, que tinha uma expressão entre preocupada e triste. E ele seria capaz de apostar toda a sua coleção de quimonos que as orações constantes de Hinata diante do altar xintoísta que havia dentro do clã Hyuuga tinham Naruto como personagem recorrente.

Ele também estava apreensivo, mas obviamente, sabia como disfarçar bem. Mas não tinha condições de repreender Tenten por estar chorando; não a culpava, estavam todos realmente muito nervosos. Então, o que poderia fazer diante da colega de time que desabava em lágrimas bem na sua frente, descarregando toda a tensão acumulada nos últimos dias?

Neji fez então a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance, mesmo não estando acostumado com isso.

Abraçou Tenten devagar, que tirou as mãos do rosto abruptamente, se assustando.

- Não se preocupe... pode continuar chorando, acho que isso faz bem. Acho que eu é que não sei chorar. Mas não quer dizer que eu não sofra com tudo isso também. – ele disse com uma voz calma.

Tenten afundou a cabeça no peito de Neji, meio por vergonha, meio por alívio. Estava cansada, física e mentalmente. Tudo o que queria era um pouco de sossego, mas não imaginava que o encontraria nos braços do companheiro de time.

Acabou por abraçá-lo também, meio sem pensar. Quando percebeu, afastou os braços, mas antes que o soltasse, Neji falou novamente:

- Vamos enfrentar muitas coisas nessa guerra que está por vir – ele começou a falar – coisas que nem todo treinamento ninja do mundo pode prever. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Mas creio que será mais fácil ao lado de uma pessoa em quem eu posso confiar.

Tenten arregalou seus olhos castanhos e levantou a cabeça, encontrando um Neji com um leve sorriso no rosto. Não pode deixar de retribuir o sorriso, e novamente sem pensar muito, abraçou Neji com força e deixou que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem.

Eles não sabiam o que estava por vir. E eles precisavam confiar. Confiar na vontade do fogo, confiar na determinação de Naruto, confiar em seus amigos.

E principalmente agora, confiar um no outro. Mas Neji e Tenten tinham certeza que isso nunca faltaria a eles. E abraçados, renovavam juntos suas forças para os dias difíceis que estavam para chegar.

* * *

_Agradeço desde já a leitura... e se vocês achavam que eu ia perdir reviews... ACERTARAM! Palmas auditório! :DDDD _

_Beijos e obrigada novamente :*_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
